Bowser
Bowser is the primary antagonist of the "Super Mario" series returns for Smash Wars. He has great power and range, but his mediocre tournament results, vulnerability to infinite chain grabs, and very poor match-ups. Attributes In addition to being the largest character model in the game, Bowser is the heaviest playable character in Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars. This makes him difficult to KO, yet an easier target to hit. Changes from Brawl to Smash Wars Coming soon Moveset Ground Attacks Normal *Standard Attack - Two quick claw swipes. 5% per swipe. Large, disjointed hitbox and surprisingly good speed make this one of his best moves and is best option against most weak projectiles. One of his few reliable out of shield options along with Whirling Fortress. Will hit most characters out of a ground release. *Dash Attack - Running headbutt. Has good vertical knockback. 11%. Horrid ending lag makes this move easily punishable. *Strong Side - Punches while leaning his body forward. Can be aimed up or down. Good speed and range despite not being disjointed, but somewhat low shieldstun. Has KO potential near edges at high percents. 11%. There are some characters that can avoid his jab from a ground release but not his forward tilt. *Strong Up - Swats the air above him. Good anti air or beneath platform move given its large disjoint, but fairly high ending lag and minimal low hitboxes make it difficult to use on grounded characters. High knockback for an up tilt (one of the strongest after Ike's, Snake's, and Dedede's) but fairly easy to DI. 12%. More reliable than his Up Smash for vertical KOs. *Strong Down - Claw swipes while crouched. Does two hits. Good knockback for a down tilt but lower range and speed than his forward tilt limits its usefulness. First hit is 14%, second is 11%. Smash *Side Smash - Rears back and then performs a very strong headbutt. Two hits. Fully charged first hit does 14% damage, second hit right after does 32% (total of 46% damage). This makes it the most damaging side smash in the game. If used correctly this can prevent shield grabbing. A highly shield damaging move with enough shieldstun to help prevent countering, though leaves Bowser rather vulnerable if avoided through methods other than shielding. *Up Smash - Pounces on all fours and jumps straight up, hitting with his shell. Opponents who only shield his jump will be hit by him landing. High knockback and high shield stun (on the initial jumping portion of the attack). However slow start up and minimal horizontal range make it rather unreliable. Full charge does 28% damage. *Down Smash - Retracts into his shell and spins. Limited suction. Multi-hit attack that does up to 29% damage fully charged. Great on shields but also low horizontal range, predictable start up, and punishable end lag make it risky against skilled players. One of the strongest down smashes in the game in terms of knockback, on par with Donkey Kong's (though it's easy to DI). Other *Ledge attack - Quickly spins onto the stage, then retreats back a bit. 8% damage. *100% ledge attack - Slowly climbs onto stage, and does a quick claw jab. 10% damage. *Floor attack - Slams body forward, then back. Does two hits. Both hits do 6% damage. *Trip attack - Gets up while facing backwards, and does a claw swipe that brings him facing forward. 6% damage. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins around inside his shell. 15% damage with low knockback that has low KO potential and minimal range. Very unsafe on shields. *Forward Aerial - Slashes in the air in front of him quickly. 13% damage. Decent knockback with surprising speed and good disjointed range, though somewhat difficult to land on short, grounded opponents. A good auto canceled attack against short hoppers and tall characters, but even the normal landing lag is manageable when properly spaced. *Back Aerial - Thrusts out his shell behind him. High, low angle knockback. 15% damage. Much ending lag in the air and even worse landing lag, but dangerous as an edgeguard given its KO power. *Up Aerial - Swings his head upward with moderate start up and ending speed, but high landing lag. 17% damage. One of the strongest up airs in terms of knockback and decent range make it a powerful, if somewhat avoidable KO move. *Down Aerial - Retracts into his shell and spins himself into the ground. Limited shockwave if hits the ground. It can Meteor Smash when hit by the last hit, but it's weak and overall not recommended. Multi-hit attack that does up to 23% damage. High aerial and ground lag. Debatably his worst attack. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Hits foe with his head. 3% damage. Very slow pummel. *Forward Throw - Launches foe forward using his head. 10% damage. Decent knockback, but will rarely KO. *Back Throw - Turns around, and tosses foe forward. 10% damage. Decent knockback and better at KOs than forward throw, but still rarely KOs. *Up Throw - Bowser tosses foe upwards, retreats into his shell, and spins, damaging the foe with his spikes. 10% damage. Decent but set knockback. *Down Throw - Sets opponent on floor, then flings himself forward, performing a body slam on his opponent. 12% damage. Low knockback even with scaling. On-screen appearance *Emerges from a wall of flames. Special Moves Taunts *'Up': Throws his head back and roars. *'Side': Snaps furiously forward five times. *'Down': Balances precariously on one leg. In competitive play Coming Soon Role in the Rise of an Unleashed Army Coming Soon Trivia *Possibly due to Bowser's heavy weight, when he lands, the screen shakes slightly. Category:Characters Category:Mario universe